Dark Masters
The are a group of four Mega-level Digimon created by Apocalymon who have banded together to conquer the Digital World. Fiction Digimon Adventure The first appearance of the Dark Masters is in episode number forty of the first season entitled "Enter The Dark Masters" where MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon create a trap to capture and destroy the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined drop into the traps set by them. The Dark Masters quickly defeat the DigiDestined and are about to destroy them when they are saved by Piximon who sacrifices himself so that they can escape. Byproducts of the chaos Apocalymon had on the Digital World, the Dark Masters were started by Piedmon, with MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon joining him when they began their reign of terror throughout the Digital World while the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World. Prior to the events involving the DigiDestined, the Dark Masters had successfully managed to defeat and seal away the four Sovereigns. Also, they attacked the castle where Gennai and his brethren were preparing the Digi-Eggs, Crests and Digivices for the DigiDestined but failed in acquiring them. When the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World, they discovered that the Digital World was warped (due to Apocalymon) and the Dark Masters used some of the land's data to form Spiral Mountain with their base of operations, with Piedmon's castle, on top. The Dark Masters outmatched all eight DigiDestined. Chuumon was murdered by Piedmon, and Piximon sacrificed his life to distract the Dark Masters while the DigiDestined escaped. The DigiDestined managed to climb Spiral Mountain, and defeated each of the Dark Masters with some help from their old Digimon friends. When a Dark Master is defeated, his area of spiral mountain will disappear, like Metalseadramon, when he was defeated, the blue ocean round spiral mountain disappeared to reform on the surface of the Digital World. However, after defeating all four Dark Masters, the DigiDestined discovered that the Dark Masters were not the true enemy; there was a far more dangerous threat, the Dark Masters' creator and master, Apocalymon. * Note: The four Sovereigns are not mentioned or seen in Digimon Adventure, but Azulongmon told the DigiDestined in Digimon Adventure 02 what the Dark Masters had done to them in Digimon Adventure. Digimon Adventure 02 The Dark Masters do not appear at all in this season, however, they were mentioned by Digitamamon during Yolei Inoue's problem getting him to accept their money, (After they were defeated the currency in the Digital World had changed). A four-way screenshot showing their destructions is also shown when Azulongmon speaks to the DigiDestined about how they sealed up the Sovereign Digimon. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley The Dark Masters are the bosses of the "Ma no Yama no Shitennou Dark Masters" chapter. By beating them in the order of the anime, the game will branch off into the "Saigo no Ankoku Digimon" chapter and a "Yuuki o Uketsugu Mono" chapter with the three new DigiDestined, as well as unlocking scenes in the menu. Any other order will lead to the harder "Aratana Sekai" chapter, a "Yuuki o Uketsugu Mono" chapter with Kari and T.K. instead of Yolei and Cody, and lacking the unlocked menu scenes. Members Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Groups de:Meister der Dunkelheit es:Dark Masters pl:Władcy Ciemności